Refrigerators are available in many styles, but the most common styles include both a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, which may be side-by-side or one on top of the other. Often, refrigerator features such as ice making, ice crushing, water dispensing, precise temperature and/or humidity control, vacuum packaging, thawing, and fast chilling are available. All of these features require some type of utility, such as water, chilled air or mechanical power to provide the benefit. These utilities must be hardwired into the appliance, typically at a specific location which limits flexibility to customize the product to specific owner desired locations, and does not give them the ability to add or delete the feature. Additionally, if utilities are to be conveyed to a specific location, the conduits for water, air, and electrical power must be designed to deliver utility at some level partially governed by the transfer capacity of the conduit, for example, water flow or electrical wattage.